bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840547 |no = 8338 |element = Thunder |altname = Erza Scarlet |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110 |ubb_distribute = 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The best female wizard in Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Her ability is to switch weapons and armor instantly to allow her to fight effectively in hand-to-hand combat. She's also well-known as the most disciplined member of the guild, and is quite strict with the rules when her guildmates are involved. |summon = My family makes me strong! If I'm fighting for those I love, what happens to me doesn't matter! |fusion = I've heard the others have been causing trouble! Where are they?! Even if Master forgave them, I won't! |evolution = |hp_base = 5478 |atk_base = 2104 |def_base = 2256 |rec_base = 1779 |hp_lord = 7826 |atk_lord = 3005 |def_lord = 3223 |rec_lord = 2542 |hp_anima = 8718 |rec_anima = 2304 |atk_breaker = 3243 |def_breaker = 2985 |def_guardian = 3461 |rec_guardian = 2423 |def_oracle = 3104 |rec_oracle = 2899 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Requip: The Knight |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters of Thunder types, negates critical and elemental damage, 10% additional damage reduction & 10% damage reduction from all elements |lsnote = |bb = Lightning Beam Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 24 combo Thunder attack on all foes, activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 1 turn, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn |bbnote = 170% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 440 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Lightning Beam Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 1 turn |sbbnote = 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 70% Atk to Def & 15% chance of evasion |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 20 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 560 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Lightning Beam Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 70 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & huge damage reduction from all elemental types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% parameter boost & 75% mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 70 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 70 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Master Swordswoman |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 15% damage reduction from normal attacks when Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped & 25% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types |esnote = |evointo = 840548 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *FAIRY TAIL Summon - Gray & Erza (Oct 11 07:00 PST ~ Oct 27 06:59 PST) *Collaboration Summon IV: Nov. 14, 07:00 PST - Nov. 28, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_2_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Erza1 }}